Miraculous Mishap
by Elsadisney
Summary: Lulu has been Ladybug Girl ever since she was little, and she does not take it seriously. But that all changes when she is kidnapped. Now, in the gravest danger she has ever been in and her miraculous gone, will she be saved?
1. Chapter 1

Lulu had been Ladybug Girl since she was very young. Ever since her grandmother had given her the earrings, and had told her to use them only for good, she had been Ladybug Girl. It was a part of her, and she couldn't imagine not being Ladybug Girl. Lulu. Ladybug Girl. The names were interchangeable. Everyone knew that she was Ladybug Girl, and they had since she was little.

And maybe it was because she was so young when she had gotten the ladybug earrings that she didn't really take them seriously. They weren't something she had to protect, just something that let her play a fun game.

Not that she didn't help people with her superpowers. She loved helping people, it was in her nature. But she didn't take it seriously. That was before what happened one school day, though.

She was lucky, very lucky that day. She wore her earrings to school every single day, but that day, one of her ears had been hurting, so she'd left them at home on her dresser. And because of that, a terrible thing didn't happen.

She was walking home from school that day when a tall man approached her. She didn't want to be rude, so she said, "Good afternoon."

The man suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "Your name is Lulu, right?"

She was afraid now. She nervously pushed her red headband back and nodded.

The man grinned. It was an unsettling, creepy grin, and Lulu didn't like it one bit. "You're coming with me," he said.

Lulu realized she was being kidnapped! She began screaming, but the man clapped his dirty hand over her mouth. "Shut up," he said, "and I might not hurt you."

So Lulu, scared to death, was quiet. She wished, in that moment, that she had her earrings, that she could call out _spots on_ and get her super strength and get away from that man. But, though it seemed like a terrible thing she didn't have her earrings in that moment, it was really a good thing.

She was taken to a dark basement, and the man finally let her go. She ran to the stairs and tried to get away, but the door to the upstairs was locked. Frantically she banged on the door, crying for help, but the man yelled at her, "I'll let you go only after you give me your earrings!"

She looked at him, confused. "My earrings? But I don't have earrings today."

He grabbed her by her pink shirt and pulled her to him. "Don't lie to me, girl!" He looked at her ears, and sure enough, she was not wearing earrings. He let out an angry yell.

"Go home and get me those earrings," said the man. "If you don't give them to me soon, I will find you, and things will not be so good for you or your family."

He unlocked the door and shoved her out of it angrily, leaving her to find her way out of the house and back home.

* * *

Lulu began walking back to her house shakily, still in shock from what had just happened a few moments before. Why did that man want her earrings so badly? She didn't know, but she knew someone who might. She started to walk more quickly back to her house.

When she got home, her mom was outside in the yard. Lulu mumbled a quick hello and went inside. Her mother had noticed something was wrong and followed her. "Lulu, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," said Lulu, hurrying to her room.

But she had to walk past her brother's room to get there. He was standing right at his doorway, and he'd noticed the scared look on her face. "Lulu, what's wrong?" he asked.

Lulu looked away. "I'm fine," she said.

Her brother said, "You're not fine, Lulu. Something's wrong. You're never scared, but you are right now."

Lulu shook her head. "Something happened today, and I don't want to talk about it right now."

Her brother looked concerned. "Lulu, what's up with you? You always want to talk."

He was making it really hard for her. She ran her hands through her short brown hair and said, "Just let me go to my room!"

"Okay, okay!" her brother said, holding up his hands. He let her by, but she could see that he was still very worried about her.

Lulu opened the door to her room and rushed in, slamming the door behind her. She frantically looked for her earrings, and was very relieved when she saw them right where she'd put them that morning. She put them in her ears, and a small, bug-like creature appeared.

"Tikki!" Lulu cried.

Tikki frowned. "Lulu, are you okay? You look frightened."

Lulu shook her head. "A man kidnapped me today, and he wanted my earrings! He said if he didn't get them, he would do bad things to my family!" Lulu was nearly crying. "Tikki, why does he want my earrings? And what do I do?"

Tikki looked Lulu straight in the eyes. "Lulu, whatever you do, don't let him get your earrings," she said. "If someone evil gets a hold of them, very bad things could happen."

"So, then what do I do?" asked Lulu, afraid. "I can't let him hurt my family!"

Tikki frowned. "I know this will be a hard thing for you to do, but..." She sighed. "You need to give your earrings to someone you trust, and tell them to hide them away. Then if that man finds you again, tell him you lost your earrings. Hopefully, he will believe you, and nothing bad will happen to your family."

Lulu looked at her, not believing what she had just heard. "Tikki, if I do that, I might never see you again! And I won't be Ladybug Girl! How could I not be Ladybug Girl? I've always been..."

"Lulu, calm down," said Tikki. "I know it's hard, but you have to do it."

Lulu frowned. She took a deep breath, then said, "Okay, Tikki."

She then wondered who she would entrust her earrings to. She trusted her brother and her parents, but she couldn't endanger her family by putting the earrings in their trust. They would be too easy for the man to find.

She could give them to Marley or Kiki, her best friends. She had met them on the playground one day when she was little, and they had remained her friends ever since. But she saw them too often, and she didn't want to put either of them in danger.

Then she thought of Sam. He had moved away before she had started middle school, and she rarely saw him anymore. She knew where he lived, though, and they sometimes saw each other as Ladybug Girl and Bumblebee Boy. She trusted him with her life, and they met up so rarely that she didn't think the man would connect the dots and go after him.

Yes, she would go see Sam. It would be so hard to give up her earrings, Tikki, and her identity as Ladybug Girl, but it would be easier knowing it was with him.

"Tikki, spots on!" Lulu cried.

Ladybug antennas sprung up on her headband. Her pink shirt and blue jeans went away, and in their place was a red long-sleeve shirt and a short red tutu. Red boots with ladybug spots appeared on her feet, and red ladybug wings appeared on her back.

She was Ladybug Girl, for the last time.

She could not let anyone know where she was going. She carefully opened her window and stepped out. Then, after making sure there was no one around, she jumped into the air and began to fly.

When she was Ladybug Girl, she could fly. That was one of her special powers. She could fly and was super strong. When she was younger, she didn't realize she could actually fly, but one day she had tried it out and, instead of landing on her face, she flew.

It didn't take too long to get to the town Sam lived in. She found a nice spot to perch on while she waited for him, and wished her tutu wasn't so short and that it wasn't so cold outside. She finally spotted him, and butterflies began fluttering in her stomach.

Ever since she'd started middle school, she'd noticed that feeling would come every time she saw him. It took her a while, but she'd finally realized that she had a crush on him. She hadn't told anyone, though, especially not him. He might not share the same feelings as her, and the truth was, she didn't want to lose her friendship with him.

Then he spotted her. His face lit up, and he ran over to her, his blond hair blowing in the wind. "Lulu! It's been a while. What's going on?"

Lulu frowned. "I need you to take my earrings."

Sam looked at her. "What?"

Lulu jumped down from her perch so that they were standing at the same height. "Sam, something happened, and I can't be Ladybug Girl anymore. I need you to take my earrings and hide them where no one will find them."

Sam asked, "What happened?"

Lulu hesitated. She didn't want him to worry. But she knew she had to tell him part of the story.

"Someone wants my earrings," she said finally, "someone bad. I can't let that happen."

Sam got a determined look on his face. "I won't let that happen," he said.

Lulu smiled. "I can always count on you," she said. "Tikki, spots off."

She detransformed, and her wings and tutu went away, replaced by her normal clothes. Tikki appeared, floating near her head.

"I guess this is goodbye," said Lulu.

Tikki looked sad. "I will miss you, Lulu," she said. "You were a good Ladybug Girl, and always fun to talk to."

Lulu hugged Tikki then, and took out her earrings. The kwami disappeared, and Lulu handed her earrings to Sam.

"Take good care of them," she said.

Sam smiled. "I will."

He put them in the pocket of his black pants, then started to walk away. Then he turned back to her. "Lulu, will I ever see you again?"

Lulu looked sad. "I don't know, Sam. I hope so, but..."

He nodded. "I understand. I'll miss you, Lulu."

Then, without warning, he ran to her and hugged her. Lulu was surprised, and her heart began beating faster. She hugged him back.

She realized that she might never see him again now. It had been easy enough to fly over as Ladybug Girl and find him, but now that she couldn't be Ladybug Girl anymore, she would not be able to see him as easily. Besides, she couldn't let that man find him. If he did, she knew both Sam and the earrings would be in danger.

Suddenly, she couldn't bear the thought of letting go of him. She hugged him more tightly, and decided it was time to tell him. It was time to tell him her feelings for him. Now, she didn't have to worry about breaking the friendship. They wouldn't see each other again, probably, anyways.

"Sam," said Lulu. "There's something I need to tell you."

They released the hug, and he said, "What is it, Lulu?"

Lulu took a deep breath. Her heart was beating even faster than before. She had not realized that telling him would take so much courage.

"Sam," she finally said, "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too, Lulu."

He hadn't understood! "Not just as a friend," she said.

Sam smiled, his face lighting up. "I do to, Lulu. I have since I moved away. I always waited for you to come, because I love spending time with you."

Lulu was smiling widely. She was glad she had told him. It hadn't ruined anything, it had made everything better. And now, she would probably never see him again.

"I… I guess I have to go, now," she said, her smile fading. "Goodbye, Sam."

"Wait!" cried Sam. "How will you get home?"

Lulu hadn't thought of that. She couldn't fly back anymore. "I don't know," she said.

Sam smiled. "I'll take you," he said.

He pulled a bee comb out of his other pocket, the one he hadn't put the earrings in, and called, "Pollen, buzz on!"

A yellow kwami, Pollen, was pulled into the comb, and he transformed in front of Lulu. He was soon wearing a striped yellow shirt, black shorts, and a purple cape and mask. He smiled. "Hang on," he said.

Lulu climbed on to him, and he held her in her arms and jumped into the air. His cape flapped in the wind as he flew.

All too soon, they arrived at Lulu's house. He set her down, and she put her feet on the ground. "Goodbye, Bumblebee Boy," she said sadly.

He smiled. "I'll miss you, Lulu. Goodbye."

Then he was gone, flying off into the distance.

* * *

Lulu climbed back into her window and shut it. Then she fell onto her bed and cried for a long time. She cried because of not having Tikki, because of not being Ladybug Girl anymore, but mostly, she cried because of Sam. She missed him already, even though it had only been a few minutes since he left.

She didn't come out for supper when it was time, and she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days passed uneventfully, but on the third day, as she was walking home from school, she felt someone grab her from behind.

"Time's up, Lulu," she heard him say. "Give me your earrings, now."

Lulu tried to push him away, and said, "I don't have them. I lost them."

Then the man screamed in her ear, "Lies! Tell me where they are, or you will never see the light of day again!"

She kicked him, but he only grabbed on tighter. "You had your choice," he said evilly. A grimy hand clapped over her mouth, and he took her away. She kicked and tried to scream, but her attempts to get away were futile. All too soon, she was back in that horrible basement again.

He tied her to a chair and said, "Now, tell me where they are."

"I don't know!" cried Lulu. It was the truth, really. She didn't know where Sam had hidden them.

The evil man hit her. "You had better tell me!"

She shook her head. "I lost them! Why do you want them?"

The man grinned, his yellow teeth giving her an unsettling feeling. He pulled a rumpled picture out of his pants pocket and smoothed it out. She saw now that it wasn't just a picture, but an old newspaper clipping.

She looked at it. The picture in the newspaper was of two heroes, one dressed in a skin-tight red suit with ladybug spots, and the other in a black cat suit with a belt for a tail and cat ears on his head.

She had seen these two before, but not like this. They were Ladybug and Cat Noir, but when she had seen them, it had been without the masks. The blue hair of Ladybug had long since become gray with age, and so had Cat Noir's blond locks.

In fact, it was Ladybug who had given Lulu her earrings. But she would never tell that to the horrible man.

"Many years ago, there were two superheroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir," said the man in his nasty voice. "They had magic jewels, the earrings and the ring." He pointed to the earrings and the ring on the picture, getting dirt on it. "If they were combined, they would give you a wish."

He crumpled the picture and put it in his pocket again. "You have the earrings. Someone has the ring. I want a wish. Now tell me where the earrings are!"

"I don't know!" cried Lulu.

The man growled. "Then tell me where Cat Noir's ring is!"

"What?" asked Lulu. "How would I know?"

"You have the earrings," he said. Then his creepy yellow smile came back. "So your brother must have the ring."

"What? No!" cried Lulu. "Don't hurt him!"

He smiled wider. "I won't," he said. "If your brother gives it to me, that is."

Lulu screamed and tried to get out of the chair.

He laughed, an ugly laugh. "You're not going anywhere unless you tell me where those earrings are." He pulled a dirty cloth out of his back pocket and tied it around her mouth. "And nobody will ever find you down here."

He walked up the stairs and opened the door, an evil grin on his face. Then he walked out and slammed the door, and Lulu heard a key turning in the lock.

She struggled and tried to scream, but it was no use. She was trapped.

* * *

It was getting late, and Lulu still hadn't come home from school. Her parents were starting to worry. They called the school, and they said Lulu had left at the normal time. They called Kiki and Marley, but neither of them had seen Lulu since school had let out that day.

When it grew dark, they knew something was wrong. Lulu would never stay out after dark and not tell anyone where she had gone. She was not a girl who kept secrets. So they called the police.

The next day, Lulu had still not been found, and missing posters had been put all around town. Everyone was looking for Lulu, but no one had found her.

In a few days, the missing posters had spread to other towns. And soon, they reached the town Sam lived in.

When Sam first saw the posters, he was shocked. He remembered their conversation just a few days ago. Someone had been after her earrings, and he decided that whoever it was had to have been the one that kidnapped her.

He had to do something about it! This was a job for the Bug Squad, he realized, though they hadn't been the Bug Squad in years.

He transformed into Bumblebee Boy and flew to the town where Lulu lived. Hoping to find Marley and Kiki, he began walking around town. He found Marley first. She was walking around town, calling for Lulu.

"Marley?" asked Bumblebee Boy.

She turned around, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. She looked older than she had been the last time he had seen her, but he still recognized her.

"What? Who?" Marley asked, her face sad. Then she recognized him. "Bumblebee Boy? Is that you?"

Sam nodded. "I need your help. Lulu is missing, and..."

Marley looked sad. "I know," she said. "Do you know where she is?"

Bumblebee Boy shook his head, and her face, which had looked hopeful, fell. "Then why did you come here?" she asked.

"I came here because I need you and Kiki to help me find her!" cried Sam. "Someone was trying to take her earrings, and I think that's why she's missing."

"But how will we be able to help?" asked Marley.

Sam smiled. "You're Dragonfly Girl, right?"

A slow smile came to her face. "That's right!" she said. "I'll go get Kiki."

She ran off, then, and Sam was left alone in the street. He kicked a rock with his yellow boots, and hoped that they really would be able to find her.

A little while later, Marley was back, but was wearing a different outfit. She had orange sneakers, a green skirt and cape, a lighter green long-sleeve shirt, and a green hat with an orange pom-pom on top. Around her neck was an orange boa scarf. She had transformed into Dragonfly Girl.

Following her was another girl with jet-black hair tied in short pigtails on the top of her head. It was Kiki. She had a pink headband with pink pom-poms on top of butterfly antennas, blue wings with pink spots on them, and a short dress with a black top, and purple puffy sleeves and skirt that were polka-dotted with pink spots.

When she saw Sam, she stopped running, and planted her brown boots on the ground. "Bumblebee Boy?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me," said Bumblebee Boy.

Kiki smiled. "Marley told me you need our help to find Lulu," she said. "So, what's the plan?"

Sam frowned. "I don't really have one," he said. "You're the smart one, and I was hoping you could come up with one."

She crossed her arms. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that," she said.

"Why don't we come up with one together?" suggested Dragonfly Girl.

It was a good idea. The three members of the Bug Squad sat down and began to talk together and try to make a plan.

* * *

Lulu's older brother was very worried about Lulu. He was searching everywhere he could think of, starting with right outside her school. He hadn't gotten far, though, when he heard someone say, "Looking for someone?"

He turned around and saw a dirty, creepy-looking man behind him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Give me the cat ring, and I'll tell you," said the creepy man.

"What cat ring?" asked the boy.

The man smiled, showing his yellow teeth. "You know," he said.

Lulu's brother was very confused. He didn't know what the man was talking about. "I don't need to know who you are, anyways," he said, and started walking away.

The man jumped in front of him and held out a knife. "If you value your life, you will give it to me," he said.

Lulu's brother gulped. "I don't know what cat ring you're talking about," he said.

"Stop playing dumb. You're just like your sister," said the man.

"My sister?" asked the boy. "How do you know about my sister?"

His yellow teeth showed. "You're trying to find her, aren't you?" was what he said. "I know where she is, and I will show you once you give me Cat Noir's ring!"

"Cat Noir's ring," said Lulu's brother. "Fine, I'll give it to you. But you had better tell me where my sister is!"

The man nodded, and let the boy get away.

Lulu's brother ran home and began digging through all of the stuff in his room. He remembered that when he was younger, his grandfather had given him a silver ring. But he had never really paid much attention to it, and he had let it sit in his room and be covered in stuff. He didn't even know where it was, but he was sure it must have been in his room still.

* * *

The Bug Squad had been talking all afternoon, and they still had not come up with a plan. But suddenly, they heard a dog barking and walking towards them.

Sam would recognize the floppy-eared dog anywhere. "Bingo!" he cried.

The dog gave a bark and walked faster. Soon, he reached them. Sam began petting the old dog.

"I've got it!" Kiki suddenly cried. "Bingo can lead us to Lulu!"

It was a great idea, and they cheered. Marley said, "I have one of Lulu's shirts in my house! We can let him sniff it, and then he can find her!"

She ran off, and left Kiki and Sam with Bingo. In a few moments, she came back with a pink shirt.

Sam took it and put it in front of Bingo's nose. The dog sniffed it, and Sam said, "Bingo, find Lulu."

The old dog sniffed the air and let out a howl. Then he began walking as quickly as he could, sniffing the ground and lifting his head every so often to howl. Marley, Kiki, and Sam followed behind him.

* * *

Lulu's brother had finally found the ring. He grabbed it and ran out of his house as quickly as he could back to the place the creepy man had been. The man wasn't there, though, and he wondered how he would find him again.

But he didn't have to wait long. The man slunk out of the shadows. When he saw the ring, he ran towards the boy. "Give it to me," he said.

"No," said the boy. "Not until you show me where Lulu is."

The man's creepy grin was back. "Fair enough," he said.

He led the boy to a dilapidated house and opened the door. "She's in here," he said. The boy walked in, and the man walked to a door inside the house and opened it. The boy looked in, and saw a dark room. As his eyes adjusted, he saw a girl tied to a chair. It was Lulu!

"Lulu!" he cried out. She looked up, and her eyes locked on his. She was trying to say something, but her mouth was covered with a cloth.

The creepy man plucked the ring out of the boy's hand, then pushed him down the stairs. The last thing he heard before he slammed into the concrete floor was the door slamming shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Bingo was an old dog, but he was still a good sniffer. The only problem was, he couldn't really run. He walked as fast as he could, but it was still an hour before they reached a house that looked abandoned. Then, he walked to the door, scratched on it, and let out a howl.

"She must be in here!" Bumblebee Boy cried.

Dragonfly Girl smiled and took off her boa scarf. "I can burn down the door," she said, swirling it around.

"No! We don't know who else is in here," said Kiki. "Besides, if she isn't in here, we don't want to cause a fire for no reason."

Marley nodded and put her scarf back on. "How will we know she's in here if we don't go in?"

Kiki closed her eyes. "Someone's in there," she said after a while. "I can feel it. She's scared and angry."

"Who is it?" asked Marley.

Kiki shook her head. "I don't know. But I can find out."

A white butterfly was flying overhead, and Kiki flew up and grabbed it. She put her hands over it, and it turned dark purple with white markings on it.

"Fly away!" Kiki said to it. "Find this girl, and show me who she is!"

She let it go, and it slipped under the door of the house.

* * *

Lulu was struggling, again, and trying to get loose. She had been tied up for days now, and now her brother was in the room with her too, unconscious. What's worse, she had seen that evil man take a ring from her brother's hand before he pushed him down the stairs. It had to be Cat Noir's ring, and she knew that it was not good that the evil man had it now.

She was looking at her brother, hoping he would wake up, and she didn't notice the purple butterfly wiggle its way under the locked door and fly towards her. It went into the cloth covering her mouth, and a butterfly figure appeared over her eyes.

She saw through it a person she recognized. "Ladybug Girl, I am Butterfly Girl," said the person.

"Butterfly Girl!" Lulu cried. "But, I'm not Ladybug Girl anymore."

Butterfly Girl smiled. "You are now," she said. "You have been sitting here for days, feeling weak and powerless. But now, I give you the power to make others powerless, just as you have been!"

Lulu smiled as a purple cloud enveloped her and transformed her into Ladybug Girl. Now she wasn't wearing her pink shirt and blue jeans that were quite dirty now because of being stuck in the chair. But she didn't look the same as she did when she transformed using her earrings. Her skin had turned as white as paper, and her hair was bright red. She wore a tight black suit that covered her whole body, but not her face, and was covered in red spots. Over that she wore a tutu with the same colors.

Around her neck was the item the butterfly had entered, but it did not look like the same as it had before. Instead, it was clean and white, and it was not covering her face anymore.

She stood up, the ropes and chair that had held her crumbling away. She looked at her brother, who was still lying on the ground. Gently she picked him up. Then she climbed the stairs and kicked the locked door, which crumbled at her touch.

She walked out of the basement and went to the door of the house. She tried the handle, and it was unlocked. So she opened the door to find Kiki, Marley, and Sam standing outside with Bingo.

Bingo barked happily when she saw him, and she bent down and let him lick her face. Then she turned to her friends.

"Thank you for saving me," she said, and ran to them. She gently laid her brother down on the ground. "Please, get him to a hospital. The man who kidnapped me threw him down the stairs, and he hit his head."

"I will do it," said Sam. He picked up the boy and flew off to the nearest hospital.

Ladybug Girl smiled. Then she said, "It's not over yet. The man is still out there, and what's worse, he has Cat Noir's ring."

"We will find him," said Dragonfly Girl.

They jumped into the air and began flying, and Ladybug Girl ran below them.

* * *

The evil man was making his way to Lulu's house, chuckling to himself. He had Cat Noir's ring now, and no one could stop him now. He was sure the earrings must be in the house, and he had watched the boy go to retrieve the ring, so he now knew where they lived.

It was all going according to plan. Soon he would have his wish.

But suddenly, someone stood in front of him. She was wearing a different outfit than when he had last seen her, and her hair and skin were different colors, but he recognized her immediately. "Lulu? How did you get out?"

She glared at him. "I'm not Lulu, I'm Ladybug Girl."

He laughed. "You're too late, Ladybug Brat. I already have the ring."

She pointed a finger at him, and suddenly he was tied up to an electric pole. "You are powerless against me," she said. "And now, give me back the ring."

He tried to get away, but no matter how hard he struggled, the ropes held tight. He slipped the ring onto his finger, and a black cat-like creature appeared.

It yawned and said, "Is there any food around here?" Then it turned to the man. "Wow, you're a lot uglier than my last owner," it said.

"Shut up, you stupid thing," he said, "and tell me how to transform!"

"Ruder, too," said the creature. "I'm Plagg. Now where's some food?"

The man glared at him. "This is an emergency!"

"Plagg, don't listen to him!" cried Ladybug Girl. "He's evil!"

Plagg turned around. When he saw Ladybug Girl, he cried, "Oh no, an akumatized person! I guess you're trying to fight her. Just say claws out!"

"Plagg, claws out," said the man, an evil grin on his face. A cat suit appeared on him, and he laughed. "Cataclysm," he said, and a black ball of destruction appeared on his hand. He touched the ropes that were holding him, and they were destroyed. Then he leaped at Ladybug Girl.

She jumped out of the way and pointed at him, and he was tied up again. But he just said "Cataclysm" again, and destroyed the ropes.

Ladybug Girl realized that it wouldn't work. He would just keep using Cataclysm no matter how many times she tied him up.

* * *

Dragonfly Girl and Butterfly Girl were watching from the sky, and they saw that Ladybug Girl needed their help. A butterfly symbol appeared on Butterfly Girl's face, and she could see Ladybug Girl through it.

"Ladybug Girl, I'm sending Dragonfly Girl down to help you!" she said. "Try to distract him!"

Ladybug Girl smiled. "Okay, Butterfly Girl."

She pointed her finger at the evil man and tied him up again. He used Cataclysm again and again, but she kept tying him up until Dragonfly Girl swooped down and landed beside her.

Dragonfly Girl pulled her orange boa scarf off and held it in her hand, and it started flaming. She whipped it at the man, and he jumped back.

"Cats aren't fireproof!" yelled Dragonfly Girl, and continued whipping the flaming scarf around. Soon there was a ring of fire around him, and he looked scared.

"You're trapped," said Ladybug Girl. "Now, give me back the ring before you get burnt to a crisp!"

The man looked around, then shook his head. "Never!"

Marley whipped the scarf again, and the flames came closer to him. But suddenly, he extended his baton and vaulted himself out of the ring of fire. Before anyone could react, he yelled, "Cataclysm!" Then he landed right in front of Ladybug Girl and touched the cloth around her neck. It was destroyed, and the butterfly flew out of it. Her costume disappeared, and she was wearing her dirty clothes again.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Lulu.

The evil man grinned. "It's your last chance, Lulu," he said. "Tell me where your earrings are, or I'll find out what happens when I use Cataclysm on someone!"

"Cat Noir?" Lulu asked. "But that's not possible, you're..."

Dragonfly Girl yelled, "He's not the real Cat Noir! He's the creep who kidnapped you!"

"I'll never tell you where they are," Lulu said.

He frowned. "Then you've made your choice," he said. "Cataclysm!"

A black ball of destruction appeared in his hand.

* * *

After dropping Lulu's brother off at the hospital, Bumblebee Boy turned around and flew around the town, searching for Lulu, Dragonfly Girl, and Butterfly Girl. When he finally did find them, it was a very bleak sight.

Lulu was on the ground, with what looked like Cat Noir standing over her. His hand was raised over his head, in it a cataclysm, and he was about to bring it down onto Lulu.

Acting fast, Bumblebee Boy raised his stick above his head and cried, "Venom!" Then he stung Cat Noir with his stick. The man in the cat costume was paralyzed, and Bumblebee Boy pulled Lulu out from under him.

"Bumblebee Boy! Take his ring!" cried Lulu.

Sam, thinking fast, took a rock from the ground and threw it at his hand. The cataclysm destroyed it, and he pulled the ring off the man's finger. His costume disappeared, and Sam saw that it was not Cat Noir.

"That's the man who kidnapped me," said Lulu.

Butterfly Girl flew down from where she had been in the sky. "We can't let him stay here," she said. "The paralyzation will wear off soon, and he will try to get the ring back."

A beeping sound came from inside Bumblebee Boy's pocket. "I'm going to transform back soon, too, and Pollen will need food," he said.

Dragonfly Girl said, "I'll call the police. They will take him away."

Lulu pulled a phone out of her pocket. "Here, use this." She handed it to Dragonfly Girl. While she called the police, Bumblebee Boy said, "You had a phone all along? Why didn't you call someone when you were kidnapped?"

"I was tied up. I couldn't move," said Lulu. "And nobody would have been able to hear me even if I had been able to call someone. I had a cloth over my mouth."

"I'm glad you're alright now," said Bumblebee Boy. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

The police, after hearing that the man kidnapped Lulu, took him away. By then he had gotten his movement back, and he was yelling angry things at the four as he was taken away.

The danger had passed. Lulu was reunited with her family, and they were overjoyed that she had been found. Bumblebee Boy gave Lulu's earrings back, and she was very happy to see Tikki again and be able to transform into Ladybug Girl again.

The Bug Squad was back together again. Sam and Lulu visited each other frequently, and they often went around helping people with Kiki and Marley.

Lulu now realized that her earrings were not something to take for granted. She was always very careful not to let anyone be able to take them. If she took them out, she never left them in a place where someone could see them, and she always checked to make sure they were still there when she got home.

It had been an adventure that none of them would soon forget.


End file.
